Friendship Dosn't Expire
by ILikeNerds
Summary: When young, we were friends. Preteens, sworn enimies. Teens, just there to help eachother out. But when I got into too  much trouble, my childhood friend was my only hope to save me. Seddie. First fic, T to be safe, in the later chaphters
1. Girl With The Yellow Hair

Oh Hi There! This is my very. First. Fic. **Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**... :/

**PLEASE READ: THE POINT OF VIEW OF THIS CHAPTER IS 5 YEARS OLD, SO THE GRAMMER WILL BE POOR. **

**BY CHAPHTER 3 THE GRAMMER WILL BE NORMAL. PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE WHOLE STORY, BECAUSE MY GRAMMER WILL BE POOR FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPHTERS, BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUNG.**  
moving on :D here goes my first story! muhahaha

_-Nerds_

* * *

**Girl With The Yellow Hair**

**POV: FREDDIE BENSON, AGE 5**

" Freddie, Freddie, wake up, it's time for a special suprise!" Called my mommy. Every morning I wake up, the bright yellow sun ouside my window, and my Gallexy Wars sheets on the floor.  
I don't know how they get there, they just do that when I sleep! I think the fairy who takes all my teeth did it to me... **(A/N come on guys he's five)** Anyways, my mommy said today was gonna have a special suprise, and I can't wait to see what it is! " Ok mommy let me get ready!" Since today is supose to be extra special, I put on my favorite jeans and my favorite blue shirt with a dinosaur on it. Then, I brushed my teeth and I ran down stairs, where I saw my mommy with my favorite breakfast, eggs with a side of toast! I sat down in the big chair, which my mommy helped me into, and ate my breakfast while she gave me my pills and told me things.

"Freddie, mommy is gonna take you somewhere very special today!" "Where? Is it the fair? Wait, is it CVS, because that's where we went yesterday, and it's oring there, all we did was buy tick bath stuff and lice shampoo!" "No, silly. Your going to your first day of kindergarden!" Then I just sat there. I didn't know what to say. On TV, they said school is fun, but your mommy has to leave you. FOR A WHOLE DAY. Me and my mommy go EVERYWHERE together, and I didn't want to leave her today! But, before I tried to run, she picked my up, and put me in the car and put on my seatbelt. Mommy told me to never take off my seatbelt,  
so all I could do was sit there, while she put a brown paper bag in my lap, and sat in the driver seat.

After a long time **(A/N if you guys are wondering, Freddie is 5 here, so he dosn't have much of a vocabulary yet)** we were at this big, yellow, building. It had a playground and a field on one side, and on the other side was this big place which had a kajillion windows and rooms!  
It had 3 floors, like my home! I saw kids that were 5, like me, going inside the building with their mommys and daddys, so I guess I should too. "Freddie, unbuckle, we're here!" said my mommy happily.

I don't know why she's happy all the time when she sees me. It's weird because when i'm not around, sometimes I heard her yelling on the phone at some invisible person **(A/N it was really Freddie's dad). **Later she starts to cry. The he makes her cry everytime they talk on the phone. Maybe the invisible person hurts her feelings. Whatever he did, it wasn't very nice because when I was 3, this used to happen everyday! Now it only happens once a year or twice a year.

Anyways, I jump down from the car, and run towards my mommy. She holds my hand and we walk inside. A lot of cold air just suddenly goes in my face really fast when the doors open, and it felt kind of good!  
In there, some older lady says to me and my mommy, "Welcome to Ridgeway Elementery! My name is Principle Wilson." "Thank you mam'" I say to her back. We keep walking down this long hallway, and soon I started seeing kids who look like they could be 10 years old!

A few doors down, I go inside a classroom with four bright, white walls, with bunch of colorful posters on them. There was also a rainbow rug, that was infront of a whitebored. In the middle of the room there were alot of desks. On one side of the room, I see a sink and a lot of painting easls and small chalk boerds! On the other side I saw a bunch of shelves with picture books (my favorite) and big bean bag chairs. I think i'm gonna like it here...

"Freddie, go explore the room. Make new friends for me ok? Mommy's gonna pick you up later! I love you Fredward!" I don't like it when she calls me that. When she leaves, I run towards the books, and sit down with my favorite one. It's called The Purple Crayon. Even though it has words, I still like looking at the pictures.

A little bit later, a tall lady with yellow (A/N blonde) hair in a ponytail walks in and tells us to sit down. Even though I don't know her, my mommy told me to listen to adults, so I did.  
The seats we in 6 rows across. There was one row in front, and then a second row behind it, SIX TIMES **(A/N Im sorry if I'm getting annoying but... :O thats amazing)** The seats were in twos, and there was only one left. In the 5th row in the back, there was a girl with yellow hair, who looked like she was my age. Quietly, I went to go sit next to her.

After I put my brown bag down beside my chair, I looked towards the front of the room where I saw big white boerd is. The lady who told us to sit down waited for two boys to stop talking, then she told us something. "Hello class! My name is Ms. Eve, and I am your kindergarden teacher. Welcome to your class! The places you are sitting are where you will sit for the whole year, so meet the person next to you!"

I looked over at the girl. Her eyes were blue, and her yellow hair was long! She was just looking st me, like I was an alian! To make her stop, I said " Hi! I'm Freddie! What's your name?"  
For a moment, she smiled, but then she said, "Oh hi I'm Sam!" "Sam, thats a nice name! Do you wanna be friends?" She looked at me at first, then she nooded her head yes. "Yay! Did you know you're my first friend?" She shook her her no. Then, out of no where she flicks my forehead! "Hey! wha'd you do that for? I thought we are friends now?" Again, she didn't say anything. This time, she stuck her toung out at me and told me, "We are friends, but that dosen't mean I can't flick your forehead!" Then she took a blue marker and drew a picture of a girl on it. "Who is this on my arm?" She looked at me weirdly and said, "thats me! Now It's official, we're now friends!" I look at the drawing, then pick up a red marker.  
I took her arm and drew a boy who looked like me on it. "NOW, we are officially friends!" She flicked my forehead. "OWWWWW! why did you do that?" She looked at me and smiled, then said "No one told you that you can draw on my arm!"

Right before I said something to her, the teacher came up to us, showed us around the room, and then it was time for lunch. She put us in a line, then we walked to this big, grassy area, that had tables. Again, there was no where to sit, exept for next to Sam. I sit down and open my bag to find a ham sandwitch, some pudding, and some apple juice. I looked at Sam. She had no lunch.

"where's you lunch Sam?" She looked at me, flicked my forehead, then said, "I have no lunch. My mom threw up on it." I just looked at her, and I felt bad. "well... here, you can have my sandwitch if you want!" She smiled at me, and took the sandwitch. Then, before my mommy coukd finnish givving me a tick bath, she at the sandwitch! It only took her 2 bites!  
She just looked at me, so I looked away and ate my pudding and juice.

*Later after kindergarden nonsence*

"FREDDIE!" That was my mommy, who was giving me a big tight hug and asked me a trazillion questions about kindergarden. I ignored her, said bye bye to my teacher, and right before I went home with my mommy, Sam grabbed my arm, making me fall. I get up and she whisperes in my ear, "I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship." I smile and turn to my mommy, but turn back and whisper to her, "Sam, what does beautiful mean?" She looked and me, like she was thinking about something, and then whispers back, "I dunno, I just heard it on TV." I laugh, and let my mommy put me in the car, and take me home.

*Later At Night*

"Good night Freddie! Go to bed now, you have kindergarden tomorrow!" I go upstairs to my room, where my Gallexy Wars sheets were back on my bed, waiting for me again. I hop in, and turn off the light, but I didn't lay down. I sat up, starring at my nightlight, thinking about kindergarden. It made my happy, that today I met my first friend! It made me happier that tomorrow, my mommy's gonna take me back and I can play with Sam again. *yawns*, I can't wait!

* * *

OKKKKKK so probably not the best intro chaphter ever... But hey, not bad for a first right? It could probably pass as a one shot for now... but Oneshots are annoying. Soo... I'll update soon :)  
5 YR OLD Sam: I WANT IT TO BE FROM MY POINT OF VIEW NEXT 5 YR OLD Freddie: NO ME AGAIN!  
Me:Guys, It's Sam's turn for a POV, ok?  
Both: *fights aboout POV*  
Me:*sighs* review? It's a fist so gimme tips if it was bad :D

_-Nerds_


	2. Cooties Flashback

**HAI THERE! I got a total of two reviews :D lol Disclaimer: me no own iCarly. ok? ok.**

**lol enjoy cha 2.** _-Nerds_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Cooties Flashback**

**POV: SAM P, AGE 14**

"Samantha Puckett! Get your ass ready and go to school." I sigh. That was my mother, but I call her by her first name, Pam. Pam was never really like a mother to me, neather is she around enough to try. At least twice a week she gets arrested for drinking, starting a riot, or robbing a gas station. At the moment, she is on porole, lucky me.

I put on black and blue striped shirt and cargo pants, and walk down the hallway to my kitchen/ living room area, to find broken beer bottles everywhere, no suprise here. Pam is half awake on the couch, so I decide not to bother her. I go over to the kitchen to look in the fridge, empty. My stomach roared. "IM. HUNGREY. PAM WHERES THE FOOD?" Pam looked over at me with a blank expression and yelled back, "I ate it all." Since there was no food, I decided to go somewhere where there was. Carly Shay's.

I grab my bag and bolt out the door. "I. NEED. MY. FOOD. AAHHHHH!" I ran across Seatle's busy street and into the lobby of Bushwell Plaza. I go inside,  
and find Lubert, the doorman. He had the biggest wart I've ever seen, and smelled like those men who come into my house at 3am when my mom's all drunk having her "parties". That isn't really a nice smell at all. Lebert was sleeping all lopsided-ish in his almost broken chair. I found a marker on the floor, and decide to draw a little bit on his face before going upstairs, hope he dosn't mind. :)

I get in the elevator, and press the 8th floor button. My stomach was killing me at this point! "STOP YELLING AT ME STOMACH!" The door opens, and I run directly to the Shay's place, to find Fredward Benson waiting outside the door.

"Sam, what are YOU doing here?" Freddie Benson. I met him in kindergarden or something. I cannot stand his little nub self. We used to be friends, up intill 3rd grade.

*FLASHBACK TO THIRD GRADE.* (POV: FREDDIE BENSON, AGE 8)

"Come on Freddie!"  
"Do it Freddie!"  
"It will be fun!"  
Aston, Bryan, and Kyle tried to convince me to something, but each time they tried, I just got mad-er.  
"Freddie common you have to get rid of her cooties!"  
"Freddie you have to do it!" "Freddie it's easy!"  
"GUYS I SAID NO, SAM IS MY BEST FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO!" I screamed to my friends. "Cooties aren't real, and if they were, doing... THAT... won't make them go away." They just looked at me like he was absolutly crazy. "Guys let's get out of here, I bet he just has cooties too." said Bryan. Aston turned to me, "sorry man, we can't play with you anymore. Don't wanna get cooties too."

I just watched as his friends just turned around to leave him. I didn't like that. "OK OK OK! I'LL DO IT!" Simotaniously, Bryan, Aston, and Kyle turn toward me and smile. They walk towards me and Kyle says, "good choice. Alright Freddie, Sam is on the monkey bars with Carly. All you have to do is say the spell, smash a fatcake in her face, and pour this water on her head, and the cooties are gone."

I looked over at kyle confused. "What's this 'spell'?" "Oh, thats easy. 'Cooties cooties go away! Come again some other day!" said Aston. I nooded,  
and took the suplies. I looked back at the group, "are you sure I should do this?" They nooded, and then I started heading towards Carly and Sam.

"Hey Sam..." Sam smiled at me. "Hey Fredward wassup?" I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want her to have cooties eather. "COOTIES COOTIES GO AWAY! COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY!" "Freddie what are yo-" I smashed the fat cake as hard as I could in her face and poured the water on her head.  
"FREDDIE WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Carly screamed at me. I looked at Sam, she was waterey eyed. Oh no... Sam don't... Don't cry. She looked at me hurt, and then she ran,  
as fast as she could, without saying a word.

All I could do was look back at my group of friends. They came up to me and told me I did the right thing, but I knew I didn't. Carly came over to us and just started yelling at us for what I did to Sam. With each word, I felt worse. "FREDDIE WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" "Freddie had to get rid of her cooties"  
Aston said, scared of Carly. Carly just looked over at us like we were stupid. "YOU GUYS COOTIES AREN'T REAL! MY BROTHER SPENCER TOLD ME SO!"

I felt REALLY stupid at this point. I ran to go find Sam, to tell her sorry...

I took off running across the playground, knowing exactly where I was going, and where she would be. In our corner. Our corner was the secret corner on the far left side on the playground that we discovered together on the first day of 1st grade. It was secret because our playground is fenced in on a hill, 3 of the corners are fenced in on top on the hill, but our corner was fenced in at the bottom, so when you go down there no one can see you, and only Sam and I knew about it.

I go down the hill, into the corner, to find Sam, crying. "Sam! Sam, I'm so sorry, i was just trying to get rid of your cooties!" She looked up, and quickly punched me in the eye. I was speechless. "FREDDIE! WHY WOULD YOU EMBARRES ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF EVERY KID ON THE PLAYGROUND?" I didn't know what to say. I just stood there rubbing my eye, which I think was turning black and blue. Sam just got up, hopped over the fence, and ran home. The rest of the school year, she was like my worst ememy...  
**(A/N so basicly thats when freddie and sam started hating eachother like they do)**

*End Flashback* (POV: SAM PUCKETT, AGE 14)

"I'm here to see Carly, nub. Move." I was so hungry, and this boy was in my way, so I push him aside, and pick the lock. "CAROLETTA AND SPENCER SHAY, MOMMAS HOME!" I say as I run towards the kitchen to raid the fridge. "oh hey Sam." said my current best friend, Carly. Freddie walks in and starts complaining to Carly. "Carly, why does that THING always have to come here?" **(A/N lol sound familier?) **I turn around with food falling out of my mouth, and give Freddie the death stare. He looked at me, and slowly backed towards the door. Hehe... works like a charm.

Carly rolls her eyes at the us. "Spencer were off to school!" "OK YOU KIDS HAVE FUN!" Spencer shouted from upstairs. *sighs* "yay, school. homework. teachers. mh."  
"Sam stop complaining, you should be happy they even _let_ your kind in schools!" Freddie shot at me... This nub was getting on my nerves, so I tackle him to the floor.  
Carly, like usual, pries us apart, and we head down stairs to the lobby, then to school.

* * *

YAY END CHAPTER! ehh ik it wasn't much. the point of this one was to explain why they fought all these years. if it was confusing, let me know! next chaphter will explain how they like help eachother out,  
like i said in the summery! :P ok yea... thanks for reading, and REVIEWW! _-Nerds_

**Sam: come onn nerds! why couldn't i hurt freddie more? this thing IS rated T right?**  
**Me: yea but its to be safe for later chapters...**  
**Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *body slams freddie***  
**Freddie: GET HER OFF GET HER OFF HET HER OFF ****Me: GUYS STOP IT.**  
**Sam:*gives death glare to me and freddie***

**Me+ Freddie: o.o**


	3. Meet Austin

**Hey guyss. 2 updates in 1 day :o yeaa im bored at the moment and i felt like last chaphter didnt really make any sence... whatever.**  
**SO to make up for it. here cha 3 :D** _-Nerds_

**Oh yea almost forgot, the rest of the story is gonna be in "present tense" aka age 17... sooo if you see it... thats what it means DISCLAIMER: iCarly is owned by Dan S. not me because I am only a fan :(**

**

* * *

**

**POV: FREDDIE BENSON, PRESENT TENSE**

The sunlight from the window shining on my face was probably the only thing keeping me awake at the moment. Right now, I was in 5th period class, the most boring class of the day.

I put my head down on the wooden desk and close my eyes for a moment, when the demon teacher calls me. "Freddie Benson, principle's office. Now." Principle? What did I do? I close my notebook and lazily put it inside my bag, zip it, pick it up, and leave class. I walk down Ridgeway High's cold hallways towards Principle Franklins office. I open the door to find a certain blond haired girl sitting down in front of the principle's desk.

Quietly I enter the room put down my stuff, and sit down next to Sam, who obviously may be the reason I was called up here. "Freddie." Principle Franklin looked me straight in the eye.  
"Samantha tells me you were a witness of the 'incedent' that happened last Thursday?" By incedent, I think he was refering to when Mr. Howard 'tripped' last week by Sam. I glance over at Sam. She gives me that 'get me out of this Benson' look. "Yes, I saw what happened Thursday, what about it?" "Well, Freddie, Mr. Howard claims that Sam here is the one who tripped him, and if this is true, she will get 2 week's detention. Knowing that you are one of the most trusted students here at Ridgeway,  
I would like to know if this is true." I paused for a moment before I told him, "No, Sam was with Austin when Mr. Howard tripped. I saw them over by her locker right before I was it happen."

Austin is Sam's boyfriend. At school, they spend every chance they get together. In between classes, during lunch, before school, hell, they even skip class together.

He nodded, "Alright you two, get back to class." Sam and I grab our stuff from off the floor, and quickly exit the room, and into the main hallway. "Thanks Benson,  
I can't stand detention with Howard." I smile. "Sure thing Puckett, no charge." And then, we just both casually walked away.

This is basiclly a routine. Every week, one of us (mostly Sam) would do something to get called up to Franklin's office, the other one would get called up a little bit afterwards, and get the first one out of trouble, and if it didn't work, we'll just help sneek eachother out of detention, then move on with our lives.

Ever since freshman year, we've gotten along MUCH better, and we've been doing this 'routine' thing. It started back when I almost got suspended from school. I know,  
I know, I don't seem like the type that would get suspencion, and I'm not, I got blamed for something I didn't do. Purposly.

***FLASHBACK* POV: SAM, AGE 14**

5... 4... 3... 2... ! "Finally!" I grab my stuff, then me and everyone in my class just clear it. I slowed down, to find Carly waiting by our lockers. "Hey Cars" "Hey Sam, Freddie." I look behind me to find the dorkwad admiring Carly behind me. I slap him. "Fredichini wake up!" He zones back to reality, "Carly, I feel abused." Carly and I just role our eyes.

Suddenly, I start to hear punching noises from behind me. All three of us turn around to see a fight brake out. Out of all people, it happened to be a shirtless Gibby, and Geremy, aka Germy. There was a big croud of people surounding them, so me, Carly, and the nub run to the top of the stairs in the main hallway for a better view. "Damn! Gibby be punching the germs out of Germy!" The three of us watched countless punches from Gibby onto Geremy's body. With each blow, Geremy backed up bit by bit up the stairs,  
the same stairs we were on. Out of no where, Gibby throws his hardest punch, throwing Geremy onto me and Freddie, causing us to fall back. Aparently, this Geremy kid was on the edge top stair when he fell, because when me and Fredward tried to get up, Germy lost his balance, pulled on Freddie's shirt to stablize himself, failed, and the nub tumbled down the stairs, then landing on top of Geremy.

Gibby saw that was an oppertunity to get the hell out of there. This is also when Principle Franklin walks into the hallway, finding Freddie on top of a bloody, bruised Geremy.

"What in the name of good gravey is going on here?" He asked the two boys on the floor in a stern voice. "You two are students here, trying to get an education. Do you think a good way of getting your education is by fighting in MY hallway?" Freddie looked like he was about to cry. Geremy just laid on the floor with a blank expression.  
"PRINCIPLE FRANKLIN I SWEAR, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Poor Freddie, I was actully feeling sorry for the nub. "Both of you. my office. NOW." Slowly, they both got up, and walked into his office. Thats exacly when the bell rung. "Everyone! Get to class." The croud obayed the principle and headed off to their next class, as did I.

I sped-walked to my class, pushing people out of my way so I didn't get hit. Eventully, I found my way to my classsroom's door, and sat down. Shortly after, though, the teacher got a phone call from the office. "Samantha, Principle Franklin wants to see you." She said lazily with the most naisil voice I have ever heard. "Ma'am, why does Principle Franklin want to see me?" I asked, mimiking her voice. Giving me a death stare, she told me "I don't know, just, go!" Well then. "Ok, ok, I'll go, gosh..."

I left the classroom and casully strolled toward the office door. I entered the room seeing a dissapointed Ted Franklin, a hurt Geremy, and a nub. "sit down Sam." He said with an oddly deep voice. I did what he said, then he started to question me. "Saman-" "Call me Sam." I inturupted. He glarred at me. "Samantha." Aparently, he was angery.  
"Freddie here tells me that you were a witness of the whole fight." "Yea, that's true." "You know, if Freddie was actully in the fight, he could get suspended."I glance over at Fredward. He eyes are just screaming, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS.I look back at Franklin. "ok. Who was in the fight, who started it, why wasn't one of them present when I arrived, and how was Freddie involved?" I take a breath in and say,"Gibby, Gibby and Germ boy here, Gibby cleared it as soon as you came down the hall, and Gibby pushed Geremy on Freddie and me, and when he tried to get up, Freddie and Geremy fell down those stairs, with Freddie landing on top of Geremy.

The principle looked at me in plain disbelief. I shrug. "It's the truth." He glances at me, then Freddie, then back at me. "Benson, Puckett, your free to go."

Afterwards, Freddie met up with me in the hallway. " Sam I owe you BIG TIME!" I smirk. "Yes, yes you do nub." We both stood there in silence. I decided to brake the ice, "Well I'm gonna go now..." "Yea same here." He went left, I went right, even though it was the wrong direction. I didn't really care.

***END FLASHBACK* POV: FREDDIE BENSON, PRESENT DAY**

RINNNGGGG! That was the bell, finally ending the school day. I go to the parking lot, get in my car, and head over to Carly's to get ready for another episode of iCarly.  
Carly, Sam, and I have done iCarly for a number of years now, and for now, it's not gonna end anytime soon. I put on my radio, then reverse my car.

*after boring drive which I dont wanna give details for*

Carly opens her door, welcoming me in. I find Sam eating deli meats on the couch, and Specner working on some abnormal scupture, just the usual I guess. I drop my stuff in a chair, then plop down next to Sam on the couch. My Pearphone goes off in my pocet, then I turn it off, knowing exactly what it was. "You guys ready for a little iCarly?"  
"NOOOOO! I WANT TO EAT MEAT! NO SHOWWWW! NOT NOW!" I don't think Carly liked this answer, because she jumped on the coffee table, stole Sam's meats, and ran up stairs towards the studio. "CARLY NO DON'T STEAL MOMMA'S MEAT!" With that, Sam took off after her. Spencer and I just looked at eachother, simotaniously saying, "girls." I roll my eyes and head up stairs to prepare for the show.

**POV: SAM PUCKETT, PRESENT DAY**

*after show*

"And we're clear! Great show guys!" "Thanks Freddly."Momma needs some meat now, because SOMEONE decided to steal it and hide it somewhere on the studio..." Carly just smiled.  
Oh Carly... The three of go down stairs, I grab meat, we sit down. Soon after, I got a text from Austin. "Hey babe, wanna hang with me and a few friends tonite? I gotta suprise for ya ;)" I giggle, I love it when he suprises me! Then Freddie asked me "who dat?" "Austin, he says he wants to hang tonight!" Carly and Freddie both say "oh." and go back to what they were doing. Carly and Freddie don't really like Austin... At all. Carly and Austin used to go out, thats kinda how we met. She says that he's bad news, but I think she's just saying that because she dumped him, though she never told me why.

Freddie told me Austin drinks. Now that, I can belive. I've seen him drink a few times, but not get drunk, he won't do that. Freddie says he's heard 'things' about Austin, but I don't belive him. Austin and I have been together for a few monthes now, and if something was supose to happen, it would of tooken place by now. But anyways, both of them say I should be careful, but in my opinion, Austin seems like a pretty sweet guy.

"Well guys, I'm gonna get ready for later!" I say as I slowly get upand head towards the door. Freddie follows and says, "Yea I'm gonna leave too, later Carly." As soon as I close the door, Freddie and I lock eyes. "Listen, be careful tonight with Austin, got it?" He was dead serious. I thought I would lighten the mood and say, "alright mommy, I'll think I'll be fine." He breaks eye contact. "Later Sam..."

He really sounded concerned, like he knew what was gonna happen or something. I brush it off. "Night Freddie." I walk towards the main elevator, ignore Luberts 'requests' for me to leave him 'clean lobby' and run across the street towards home.

I walk inside to find my mom and what looks like her new boyfriend for the week drunk. Nothing new here. I march up to my room strangly happy. Tonight is gonna be diffrent. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Maybe it's because Austin and I never hang out unless we're in school... Hmm. Eather way, I wonder what his suprise is...

* * *

**SOOOOO.. wha'd ya think guys? I finally got the beginning of the plot in the story. YAY FINALLY! reiogflkrwnjogv0. Review? Im a new writer, so ALL opinions are valuble to meee. ohh yea ik Geremy and Gibby were OOC, but her, just thought i'd make things interesting**

**lol. ok. bye.** _-Nerds_


	4. Suprise, Babe

**OH LOOK! I'M BACK! yea so wassup guys, got school tomorrow and I can't sleep, SOO i thought i'd update again :) BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS REVIEW. REVIEWING IS WHAT MOTIVATES ME TO UPDATE MOREE. I. NEED. REVIEWS. I CRAVE THEM. *spazes out due to lack of reviews"***  
**Oh yea, this chaphter OFFICIALLY starts the main plot of Friendship Never Expires :)**

**soo... yea... ON WITH THE STORY **_-Nerds_

* * *

**POV: SAM PUCKETT, PRESENT DAY**

So I'm in my room, just came back from doing a fantastic web show with the goons. At the moment, I'm sitting on my bed, starring at my dresser containing my clothing. It looked pretty damn simple. Six drawrs, with a mirror hanging above. It matched my bed frame, which was a light, light, LIGHT, brown, and still showed the wooden pattern. On top of the dresser was a picture frame, which sub-divided into 3 pictures. The first one was of me and my twin sister, Melonie.  
The second one was a pic of me, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie from Webicon. The last one is me and Austin. He had his arm around me, and we were in the school hallway where all the lockers are.

I decide that I should stop starring at my dresser like it has magic powers, and actually get ready. I open one drawer, grab shorts, and close it. I open another drawer, and tear it apart looking for a certain shirt. I soon realized afterwards that that particular shirt was already on my body... Feeling stupid, I change into the shorts I found.

I look in the mirror, saticfied with my look. Then my phone starts going off... Ugh I need to change my ringtone...

"Ello?" "Hey babe, it's me. I'm waiting outside. Hurry up I really wanna go!" He hung up, and sounded extremely bossy... Man period much?

I shrug off his attitude and slide on my black converse, open the door, run through, and trip over my passed out mom. I think she drank alot tonight because even after landing on her, she didn't move a muscle. After getting up, I carefully stepped over some greacy looking guys, which is probably her boyfriend, and head out the door to find Austin waiting for me, alone.

Austin has blond, long-ish, straight hair, and dull brown eyes. He was kinda tall, oval face. He ALWAYS, including now, wore this grey beenie. He was wearing loose fitting jeans that had a few holes in em', along with a black tee. He basiclly looked like your averageskater jock.

"Hey baby, didn't you say you were gonna bring a few fr-" Like out of no where he presses his lips on to mine, cutting me off. He tastes like beer... "Yea, they're back at my place, waiting for us." He smiles for a half second before getting in the drivers seat and starting the engine. I open the door for my self and sit down, and before I knew it, we were speeding down the road towards his place.

We drove there in silence. Well, not complete silence. He was yelling over the phone, to who I THINK were his friends, to not trash his house. Time to time I would over hear a crash, followed by a few guys who sounded my age, if not older, laughing hysterically Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this...

Eventully, we get to his place, which is a tiny home in terrible condition that looked like it was build it the mid 80's. If it wasen't obvious, Austin lives alone.

The house had atleast 12 cars crammed onto the lawn. Didn't he say it was gonna be me, him, and a FEW friends hanging at his place? Not a bunch of crazy 17 year old guys having a party?

Austin walks a few steps ahead of me intill we reach the door. He reached deep into his pocket to find a rusty old key, and sticks it into his lock, then opens the door.

"Suprise babe." He said it calmy and cooly. I look around to see about 20 guys, sholder to sholder it his tiny living room, each holding a beer bottle. I reconised each and every one of them, they were all from school. Aparently they were talking about something, intill one of them looked towards us.

"HEY LOOK WHOS HERE!" I belive that one is Josh. Josh's loud, abnoxious voice causes everyone to go silent and look towards me and Austin. "Hey guys, I brought my lady!  
Now, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Austin, could you be any louder? The croud of guys cheered and raised their bottles in the air. You can tell that atleast half of them were drunk. Now I REALLY don't have a good feeling about coming.

Austin practicly vannishes into the croud, leaving me, Samantha Puckett, alone. I just stood at the door for a while, feeling uneasy. After what seemed like a half an hour,  
I scanned the croud to fins a few guys who were sober, and attempt to head towards them. Attempt failed. While trying to go across the room, where the guys were, I started getting squshed. Being the person I am, I shove them out of the way with a decent amount of force. Apparently, that was a bad idea, because the guy I shoved decided to turn around and punch me, causing Austin to suddenly run over to me.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHY'D YOU PUNCH MY GIRL?" The room gets extreamly quiet, and foceses attention on the three of us. Great.

The guy, who happened to be drunk, looks over at us. "YOUR 'GIRL' SHOVED ME. I was just minding my own buissiness when this- this GIRL JUST COMES OVER AND PUSHES ME ASIDE, LIKE I'M TRASH" He was slurring every word. "NOW I SUGGEST YOU TEACH HER A LESS-" He was cut off by Austin punching him square in the jaw.

"GET. THE HELL. OUT. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW!" Now, if I'm not mistaken, Austin is now drunk too, perfect. Yea, I never seen him drunk before, but I can tell this isn't gonna end well.

Well, before I know it, these two 'men' are fighting. Right in front of me. I look around, trying to find a way to just get the hell out of there. Again, bad idea. Aparently,  
and the other guy fall on top of me, still fighting. After a few guys watching noticed that I started getting hurt, they FINALLY seperate Austin and the other guy, then they help me up.

I saw a gap in the croud, and bolt as fast as I could toward a door, which lead to a bathroom.

I run inside, and close the door. I tried to lock it, but aparently it was broke. I saw a toilet, and concitering my feet feel like shit, I go and sit on it.

For a while, all I did was sit there, intill I hear the door open. Austin. I swear, I had enough of this boy for one night.

He comes in, carrying two beers, one opened, one not, then shuts the door and sits down on the rim of the bath tub. "Sam," he started. "I dunno what the HELL he was doing back there. He gone now,I- I kicked him out." He sounded so drunk it's not even funny. **(A/N no austin's not crying he's stuttering cuz of his drunk-ness :P)** "Ya know... Ya look thirsty..." He turns around and grabs one of his beers." Here. Have this beer. I- I got it for you. NOW DRINK IT." I was shocked at how he yelled at me like that. I've never seen him like this, and yes, even I, was actuly getting scared a little.

"No- no thanks Austie baby. You know I don't drink." He looks me dead in the eye. "DRINK IT!" I shake my head no. Why does he want me to drink it so badly?

OUT OF NO WHERE, he smashes the beer bottle agenst the side of the bathtub. He looks at me with this glare, and gets up, so he covers the bathroom exit. "I GOT. THIS BEER.  
I KICK OUT, SOME DUDE. FOR YOU. AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME? NO THIS! NO THAT!" I swear I could feel my self shaking. "But I didn't say tha-" "NO. I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT PUCKETT!"

He throws his beer in the tub, then swings his free arm directly at me. I try to duck, but he was too fast. I felt defenceless. He just started hitting me. Countless times, I felt one punch after another, occasional kicks. Whenever I got a chance, I would try to open my eyes, and I saw blood on my clothing. That's all I remember... intill I black out.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENS TO SAM? Don't worry guys, it's a seddie story, not a Sam-dies-in-a-bathroom- story. :)**  
**yea SO AGAIN. I. NEED. REVIEWS. oh yeaa and i've never been drunk before soo... if that last part seemes off (when austin was all... ya know...)**  
**then PLEASE let me know! but yeaa .. Till next chapter!**

-Nerds


	5. Something's Wrong

**OH SHIZNUGGESTS YOO ! I'm back to update this story again :D**

**Lawyers: Nerds, you haven't done a disclaaimer since Cha. 2... We have to fine you **

**Me: NOOOOO! IM BROKE! WE ALL KNOW I DONT OWN ICARLY!**  
**Lawyers: We don't care, you haven't stated it. Do a disclaimer NOW unless you wanna be fined **

**Me: BUT I DONT WANNA DO A DISCLAIMER! ITS TOO MUCH WORK! *starts to run from lawyers***  
***lawyers follow***

_-Nerds_

* * *

**POV: FREDDIE BENSON, PRESENT DAY**

I woke up this morning to thunder crashing, lightning flashing, wind and rain slamming agenst my window. Oh Seattle... I rub my eyes and stretch, then look over to my clock. 2 pm.

With a sigh, I get out of bed, still wearing only my boxers and a tee, and go down to the kitchen.

"Mom?" No response. "MOM?" Still silent. That's weird, usually she dosen't leave without leaving a... oh there it is. I walk over to the counter, where I find a note. "Dear Freddie, I left to go to a O.P.M.A. (over protective mothers association). I'll be gone for two weeks. Be careful sweetie, and be safe! Love, mommy.  
P.S. I left some money on the dining table just in case." I put down the note, and head over to the dining tabe, to find a stack of money, like she said.

I take the money and bring it back up to my room, and rest it near my phone. Just as I walk away, my phone vibrated. Oh cool first text of the day... from Carly.  
"Freddie, come over quick, it's an EMERGENCY."

With that, I quickly got dressed, went down stairs, and ran out the door as fast as I could. Forgetting that The Shays lived literally two steps away from me, I slammed into their door, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Freddie! Get off the floor!" Oh hello Carly, nice to see you too. I get up, and walk inside the apartment, and sit down on the empty couch. "Ok, I'm here. What's the emergency?"

At the moment, she is pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table, without saying a word. "HELLO? EARTH TO CARLY?" There was a long silence while she continues to pace before she finally says, "It's Sam. I think somethings wrong." Her voice sounds really concerned. "Wait, what do you mean? She's Sam" Carly stops pacing and sits down next to me on the couch. "Well, this morning, Sam was supose to come over, like she usualy does on Saturday, around 10, to raid my fridge. At around 11, I tried calling her like 3 times,  
but she didn't pick up. So, I called her house, and her mom says she dosn't remember seeing her this morning."

"Carly, relax. Maybe Sam got some food from a gad station or something this morning. Plus, Pam is obviously too lazy to even go to Sam's room to check if she's there."

"Ok, then how do you explain her not picking up her phone. And even if she did get food from a gas station, she would come over here to eat it! She always does! Freddie, I really think somethings wrong."

Wow, I've never seen Carly so concerned about anything before. I know Sam's Carly's best friend but... dang.I thought about what she said for a while. Where could Sam be?

***FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT* (POV: FREDDIE BENSON)**

"Well guys, I'm gonna get ready for later!" She says as she slowly gets up and heads toward the door. I follow and says, "Yea I'm gonna leave too, later Carly." As soon as she closes the door, Sam and I lock eyes. "Listen, be careful tonight with Austin, got it?" I was dead serious. I heard what Austin's done before, and I dodn't want it to happen to her. "Alright mommy, I'll think I'll be fine." I breaks eye contact. "Later Sam..."

She glances at me really quick before she spins around and heads towards the main elevator.

***END FLASHBACK* (POV:FREDDIE BENSON)**

"Wait... didn't Sam say she was gonna..." Me and Carly just freeze, right on the spot. We both were thinking the same thing. "Hang out with Austin..." Carly says, completing my sentnce.

"Freddie, we have to look for her! You know about his drinking habits, and I remember what he almost did to me."

***FLASHBACK* (POV: CARLY SHAY, AGE 16)**

I can't imagine a better day than today. Sleeping in, hanging with my two best friends, helping spencer with a sculpture, and soon, date night with my boyfriend Austin.

*RING RING RING* Oh yay! Austin's calling me! "Shay here" "Hey Carls, it's me. Ready to go" "Yea! I'll be down in a few." We hang up, then I grab my purse and head to the lobby.

So, I step out of the elevator, to find Lebert yelling at Austin to leave his lobby... Gotta love that doorman...

After retreaving my boyfriend, we get inside of his car and start to drive. Sweetly I ask him "So, where are we going tonight baby?" He smiles at me. "Trust me babe, it's gonna be fun. I know I enjoy it, and I'm sure you'll like it even more." I giggle, "come on, just one clue?" "Haha, nope! I told you I won't tell ya, you just gotta see for yourself."  
Putting on my puppy dog face, I ask in my cutest voice, "Please, for me?" Again, he smiles. "Fine, we're going to my favorite bar, and you're gonna love it."

I just stare at him blankly. "What? Austin, I'm 16! And your almost 18! We're too young, and you know I don't drink!" He laughs a little, "Carly, relax I do this all the time! Plus,  
I have fake I.D. AND know the bar tender personally. It'll be fun. They even have some live entertainment."

At this point, I'm outraged. I didn't think he would bring me here, out of all places! Heck, I didn't even know he drinks! "Austin, no. Seriously, I don't wanna do this. WHY would you even consider bringing me here? We've been dating for 2 months, and been friends even longer! I thought you would know me by now." He pulls up to a red light. "Carly, baby, what are you sayi-" "I'M SAYING WE'RE DONE." I un-buckle my seat belt, and step out of the car, and slam the door behind me.

***END FLASHBACK* (POV: FREDDIE BENSON, PRESENT TENSE)**

I just sat there for a moment, remembering that night Carly came to my door and told me everything that happened with Austin. "You stay here, I'll go look for her. Something tells me I have to do this alone. I get up off the couch and head toward the door, but Carly gets to the door before I do, and blocks it. "No, Freddie, she's my friend too. Why can't I look?"  
"Carly, it's raining, and Sam could be anywhere. Anyway, Sam said she was going to Austin's house last night, so that's where she'll probably be." I gently push her aside and head to the elevator.

I get inside the elevator and push the Ground floor button at least twenty times. When it FINALLY gets to the lobby, I run out into the pouring rain, to the Bushwell parking lot, and found my silver Pontiac GTO.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot, a million questions were running through my head. Was Carly just over reacting? I'm not really sure. Is Austin the reason why Sam suposivly went missing? Maybe. What if Sam's fine and I'm just wasting my time looking for her? Well I had nothing better to do anyways...

But the most important question that popped up in my head, is Sam ok?

My endless mental- questions were cut off due to the fact I already reached Austin's house. Yup, this is the place. **(A/N I didnt know how I would put this in the story, but Freddie was invited to one of Austin's parties a few months back, he went but he didn't stay.. but yea so thats how he knows where he lives)**

I get out of my car, and run to the front door of the older looking house. Strangley, the door was open. "Hello? Anyone home?" No response. Since no ones home, I guess I can come in.

I step inside the living room, to find beer bottles on the floor, everywhere. I kick a few of them around, then continue to explore the house. After about a minute, I see a short hallway with only one door, a bathroom, and it was cracked open. Slowly, I walk toward the hallway, and open the door, to find Sam lay there with blood on her, eyes closed, and motionless on the floor.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Sam has been found! I'm sorry i kinda had a writers block towards the ending, so i ended the chapter here. hehe. sowwie**  
**ANYWAYS you know the drill guys, REVIEWWWWWWW!**

_-Nerds_

Spencer: HEY NERDS, HOW COME I DON'T PLAY A BIG PART IN THIS STORY?  
Me: Well this is kinda a seddie story so...  
Spencer: Well, can't I help save Sam, or confort Carly or something? PLEASE Me: Well... maybe... Spencer: COME ON PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE Me: *sighs* finee Spencer: yess ! oh hey wanna see my new sculpture :D Me: ummm sure?  
*sculpture catches on fire*  
Me: *shakes head with disaproval*


	6. Friendship Like That Dosn't Expire

**Hello my lovely readers! Ok... just gonna say... I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! OVER 1000 HITS IN 3 WEEKS! I gotta say... for a first story,**  
**thats something to be proud of :D Anyways guys, NO SAM DIDN'T DIE! I refuse to end a story like that! Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own iCarly... k?**

_-Nerds_

* * *

**POV: FREDDIE BENSON, PRESENT DAY**

I step inside the living room, to find beer bottles on the floor, everywhere. I kick a few of them around, then continue to explore the house. After about a minute, I see a short hallway with only one door, a bathroom, and it was cracked open. Slowly, I walk toward the hallway, and open the door, to find Sam lay there with blood on her, eyes closed, and motionless on the floor.

"OH SHIT. SAM!" I run, then knee down next to her to examine her body. What did he/ they do to her! Blood, all over her clothes. Scratches, bruises, cuts all over her legs and face. Oh man... she looks horrible.

I put my head down on her chest, and hear a faint, but steady heartbeat. Good, she's alive. She must of fainted from loosing too much blood. I gotta wake her up some how...

Ughhh how do I her up? Wait... that class I took when I was 10 with my mom... Didn't the instructor say to splash water on the victim's face? Yeah, that sounds about right. Quickly, I looked around the bathroom, and spotted a sink. I turned on the water, and cupped my hands to let the cool water gather in my palms, then kneel down back next to Sam. Gently, I splashed water on Sam's face.

"Sam, Sam, come on Sam wake up!" At first, nothing happened, she just continued to lay there. I got the water from the sink once more, exept this time splashed a little more water on her, washing a bit of blood down her cheek.

Suddenly, she flutters her eyes open. "Freddie? Is that you?" Her voice sounded faint, faint and weak.

I smiled at the sound of her voice. But my smile soon faded, and turned seriuos as I picked up the hurt blond from the bathroom floor, and carried her to the only bedroom in the house, across the living room. As I exited the small hallway that contained the bathroom, I carefully stepped over all the beer bottles, and found the door that lead to Austin's room.

The door was already open, so I carefully nudge it open with my foot, and continue to carry Sam inside. The room contained a bed, striped of it's sheets,  
and a small nightstand next to it.

I walk towards the bed and place Sam on top of it on her back, then ran around to the other side of the bed to find a pillow laying on the floor. I picked it up, and climbed on the bed to sit next to Sam, and placed the pillow under her head.

"Sam, what happened? Who did this to you?" She slowly sat up and looked me in the eyes. Just by looking at her, your can tell she was in pain. "It- it was Austin. At his party." She was studering, and her voice was shakey. I think she was even tearing up a little. "He picked me up from my house at midnight and- and drove me here alone. He-he told me that we were gonna meet up with a few of his friends at his house, but when we got there, there was- there was a bunch of guys, our age. They all were drinking, and atleast 3 quarters of them were drunk. Austin left me when we got inside and- and I stood at the front door for a while, then I saw a few guys from our school, and they looked sober, so I tried to go talk to them. They were on the other side of the room, and there was a big croud in the middle of the room, and- and- and,"

"SAM! Look at me, calm down. I know it might be hard to remember this, but Take a deep breath, and try to continue." She did as I said and went on.

"Ok, I tried to get to the other side of the room, but this- this guy was in the way so I pushed him to the side. Then he turns around and punched me. Then Austin comes to me out of to scream at the other guy for punching me. Then the guy who punched me punched Austin, who was drunk too, a- and they started to fight. This is when a bunch of people gathered around u- us and watched the two fight. So, I tried to get away, but when I wasn't paying attention, they fell on me and- and started fighting on top of me. Soon three guys in the croud broke them up, and thats when I ran inside the bathroom."

"It must of been one hell of a fight for them to do all that to you!" I said jokingly. She was in pain, and teary eyed, so the least I could do is lighten the mood, right?

"No it wasn't the fight that hurt me, it- it was Austin." She looked down at her lap, and took a deep breath, calming herself down, before continuing. "At first I was alone, and I was sitting on the tolit because my feet got tired. It felt good to be alone, but then he came in. He brung two beers in too..."

"Why didn't you lock the door?" She briefly looked at me, then back at her lap. "It was broken." *Akward Silence"* "oh." Ignoring my stupid question, she continued, " So he came in, and sat down on the rim of the bathtub, and offered me a beer, but I rejected it. He- he started to yell at me, I forget what about though. He got angerier each time a word came out of his mouth. Then he suddenly smashes a beer bottle agenst the wall, then h- he- he"

She just broke into tears at that point. She tried to force the words out of her mouth to tell me what happened next, but I already knew. He beat her. Bad, too. Sam just sat there crying, remembering the sceen that took place last night. **(A/N well really this morning because the party was like at 2 or 3am, but you know what I mean)**

I put my arm around her to confort her, and she dug her face into my sholder, crying. We sat there, on that bed, for a few minutes, and I just let her cry on my sholder. After a little while my sleeve was damp, but personally, I didn't really care.

When Sam started to calm down, I lifted her head so we were face to face again. "Come on Sam, let's get out of here." She softly nodded her head in agreement.

After getting off the lumpy mattress, I ran to the other side of the bed to pick Sam up, and carried her to my car.

I get in the driver seat, with her in the passenger, and reach for my keys in my pocket. Right before I put the keys in, she stopped me. "Freddie, why did you come here and find me? Why do you care so much? I mean, yeah, we're friends, but most of the time we only talk when Carly's around, or when we're getting eachother out of trouble at school. And we never hang out alone, well, anymore. I would expect someone like Carly to come and look for me, and listen to me, and let me cry on her sholder,but she didn't. Why did you?"

I just looked at her. "I really don't know why. I mean, everything you just said is true. We are JUST friends, and we don't really hang out anymore alone . Carly did offer to come, but I guess, when I heard you went missing, something in the back of my mind told me to go look for you alone. Something just told me to listen to what happened to you. Something just told me to let you cry on my sholder, like it was my responsibility, or we were best friends."

But then it hit me. We WERE best friends. All the way back in kindergarden. She was my first friend. My first BEST friend. We would hang out together all the time!

But this is what confused me, THIS WAS ALL THE WAY BACK WHEN WE WERE 5. We're 17 now.

For a moment, I just thought about it. Then I relyzed, that no matter how old, or far back it was, friendship like that just dosn't expire.

I smiled at her, but she gave me a confused look. "What is it?" I laugh a little. "Nothing, come on, let's go back to my place. My mom has a HUDGE first aid kit, and she's away for the week. I'll fix ya up. And if ya like, you can spend the night in the guest room or something, you look like you need the rest."

She grined at me, "I'd like that." And with that, I started my car, and we drove to my place.

* * *

I don't know arout you guys, but I think I did a pretty darn good job with this chapter, what about you? Even though I try to end with a cliff hanger... oh well OK SO I PROMISE, i'll try to put a little more 'romantic' seddie later on. anyways its like exactly midnight now, and i got a BIGGGGG TEST (FCAT if anyone knows what it is) tomorrow soo yeaaa...

_-Nerds_

Spencer:Wtf why didn't you put me in the story?  
Me: oh. hehe my badd this was just a sam/freddie thing Spencer:Next one? promise?  
Me: sure? *cough* sikee *cough*  
sSpencer: DO ITTTTT! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
Me: OK OK OK OK CALM DOWN.  
Spencer: hehe


	7. 4 Messages And 63 Notifications

**AHHHHHH SORRY FOR NO UPDATE FOR A WHILE! i lost my insperation :/ and im still lacking at at the moment, but ill still try to write a crap chaphter just to let you guys know im still alive... even though no one cares -.-**

**anyways here wee go :D crap chapter HERE WE GOO!**

**btw there will be use of language in this chapter so iff ya dont like it... sowwie**

**Disclaimer: i dont own iCarly.**

_-Nerds_

* * *

POV: AUSTIN RIVERS, PRESENT DAY

I wake up on the hard, nasty ass smelling carpet. My head hurts, my throts dry. I look around to find myself in a bedroom with brown walls, and laying next to a low rised bed with black sheets. Where the hell am I?

I get up on to my hands and knees, because i'm too damn tired to get up. Within not even a foot, my hand lands in something wet. "What the f...  
AWW ITS CAT PEE." Nasty.

Ok, so crawling is a bad idea. Slowly, I got up on my feet and explore the room. On the oppisite side of the room from the bed, I found a desk.  
On it, I saw a laptop and a wallet. I opened the wallet to find $32 and an I.D.

The clear piece of plastic that covering the pocket that was holding the driver's licence was dirty, so I took it out. "Josh Williams" So, this is Josh's place, huh?

How the hell did I get here? I glance down at the laptop. FACEBOOK.

I opened the laptop, and a welcome screen popped up, asking for a password. Password? What would Josh put as a password?

"JoshIsABeast"  
Invalid password, please try again.  
"ClubCrasher"  
Invalid password, please try again.  
WHATS THE PASSWORD? If I were Josh... what would my password be... wait...  
"password"  
Welcome, Josh

Wow. Josh, your retarded.

I let the computer load as I closed my eyes for a while. When I opened them, I saw picture of my girlfriend (sam), and my ex (carly. In bikinis. wtf. Josh, you're now retarded, and a creep.

Putting my finger on the trap pad, I scroll the mouse down to the little internet sign and click on it. I let the browser load, then typed in the google bar "facebook home page". I got to the website, and put in my e-mail, and my password, which i rather not say **(A/N can't think of one),** pressed enter. While, again, waiting for the computer to load, I casually scanned the room.

I looked back towards the screan and basiclly pissed my pants. 4 Messages. 63 notifications. What did I do last night?

Checked the messages first. Got one from Jesse, Bryan, and Freddie. Freddie? The same Freddie who always went to the Franklin's office when Sam got called up?  
I clicked on his first.

_subject: no subject_

_AUSTIN WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU REALLY TOOK YOUR OWN GF TO YOUR OWN PARTY, GOT DRUNK, AND BEAT HER? JUST BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND, IT DOSNT MEAN YOU CAN BE A FUCKING IDIOT AND HIT HER LIKE A HELPLESS ANIMAL. WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE? I SWEAR IF YOUR BITCH ASS TOUCHES... NO... EVEN GETS NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL WHOOP YOU TILL THE BLOOD COMES POURING OUT OF YOUR SORRY ASS._

At the moment, I am out raged. What is he talking about? I don't remember ANYTHING about even touching Sam last night. And I really want to know who this Freddie Benson kid thinks he is, saying he gonna whoop me if I get near my OWN girl friend. He ain't the boss of me, or her.

I'll reply later. Next message is from Jesse.

_subject: ayeeee_

_Aha Austin you can throw a good ass party ! Whens the next one?_

Ok... next one's from Bryan.

_subject: no subject_

_Austin! Did not know you could fight mann. ya kicked some ahh last night. anyways the party killed, but it a shame the cops crashed it.. but hey... at least we all went to josh's place to continue it! aha anyways looks like ya had one too many last night, the party died when you passed out :P_

So that's how I got here... guess someone drove me here and finnished off my party then I passed out. Don't really remember that. I do, on the other hand,  
remember the fight, faintly, though.

I looked back at the screan and checked my notifications. All 63 of them. This is gonna be fun.

"Jesse tagged you in a photo." **(A/N multiply this notification by bout 40 lol)**

I clicked on the notification. I saw the first out of about 40 pictures of me, and a few others from Ridgeway, at my place, running from the cops, or at Josh's having what looked like the time of our lives.

My mouth hung open at each and everyone of these photos. All of them made me crap my pants more and more each time I saw one. A million things were running through my head, but all that came out of my mouth was , "shit." Man, I screwed up last night

I just sat there in front of the laptop, flabergasted, **(A/N austin would never use this word, but I just had to put it in the story :) )** but I knew I had to see the other notifications.

I go back on the laptop and click the notification button again. Basiclly the next 20 say "_ commented on a photo of you". Now I only have 3 unchecked notifications **(A/N hooray for math :D )**

"Charley tagged you in a video." Great, a video. Knowing that I'll regret it, I click the link to the video of me. The video's called "just a fight... smh". I click play.

The video started off with Sam trying to get across a room, and pushing Dan ( A/N that guy austin fought) aside. Dan turned around and punched Sam, then yelled at her but the room was loud so you couldn't hear what he said. Then I come into the video frame by running over to Sam. The room got quiet and you could hear me say, "What the hell man, why'd you punch my girl." Dan replies back by saying, "YOUR 'GIRL' SHOVED ME. I was just minding my own buissiness when this- this GIRL JUST COMES OVER AND PUSHES ME ASIDE, LIKE I'M TRASH." Then Dan suggests that I 'teach her a lesson' but I cut him off by punching him in the mouth. I scream a little bit more at him, but then we start fighing. "oohs" and "damns" were heard in the background. A little bit afterwards, we fall on Sam, still fighting. It took a while intill two other guys pulled us apart, and off of Sam. The video cuts off when Sam ran towards the bathroom.

Great... But hey, at least it looked like I won the fight. I removed my tag. I guess I should check the other two notifications...

"_and 7 other friends commented on a video of you."

Ok thats nice... I click on the notification box again to check the last one.

I swear this was a facebook glitch when I saw this. I don't know if I was suprised or pissed off. Then I remembered, Freddie Benson's message. I go back to my messages and read over what he wrote for a second time.

_"AUSTIN WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU REALLY TOOK YOUR OWN GF TO YOUR OWN PARTY, GOT DRUNK, AND BEAT HER? JUST BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND, IT DOSNT MEAN YOU CAN BE A FUCKING IDIOT AND HIT HER LIKE A HELPLESS ANIMAL. WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE? I SWEAR IF YOUR BITCH ASS TOUCHES... NO... EVEN GETS NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL WHOOP YOU TILL THE BLOOD COMES POURING OUT OF YOUR SORRY ASS."_

I hit a girl... No. I beat a girl. I was drunk, and I don't even remember why I did it. "Damn it... DAMN IT." I looked back at the last notification one more time.

"Sam Puckett has changed her relationship status to single."

* * *

**sowwie for all the profanity... but it felt needed... anyways i was lacking insperation... so idk how this chaphter was.**  
**hehe. if you didnt figure it out, a certain tech geek was the cause of the relationship status change... so you know what that means :D *cough* seddie *cough cough* review?**

_-Nerds_


End file.
